When do we learn?
by 0fficials3xcs3xc
Summary: Waking up the next morning not really knowing where you are or what happen the night before. Waking up to the last person you wanted to wake up too. Your enemy. To meet his little sister and actually find her attractive. Full summary inside. Lemons. Humor


**A/N: Here is a fun little one-shot I worked on. It was written on request from a friend so I hope they enjoy it. I hope that you enjoy it as well. It was fun to write and to just get some of the writer's block that i have free. Maybe it helps and I can continue the stories I have started and many of my reviewers love as well. Well Enjoy and Review. **

**Summary- **

**Waking up the next morning not really knowing where you are or what happen the night before. Waking up to the last person you wanted to wake up too. Your enemy. To meet his little sister and actually find her attractive. To actually do things that illegal on 20 different levels to actually live and be lived. to live above expectations and to just make sure you live in the moment. A humor fic.  
**

**

* * *

*All Human***

**When do we learn?**

**Jacob**

I woke up to snoring and deep breathing. My eyes were still closed and I tried to muster my eye lids open. My head was pounding and I didn't understand why I had such a feeling. It must have been one hell of a party last night.

I finally managed to open my eyelids staring at the off-white ceiling of the room I was in. I felt an arm brushing against my own and I turned to my left to see the face of the victim that was Jacob Black. First I felt the cool air of my bare chest and noticed I was nude.

I turned to my side and looked to see who caused this. My eyes went wide when I noticed who was next to me. The pasty milk skin tone accompanied with a head full of bronze hair. The broad shoulders of the man that was next to I only caused me to shudder and just try to think of what exactly happened last night.

My head was bombarded with horror. I got out of the bed and screamed with horror. I couldn't believe and I refused to believe that I had sex last night with the man that I have been rivaling against since freshman year in High School. I no longer was that High School kid as I was in my junior year of College.

I heard shuffling and doors in the hall way opening. I noticed I was at the Cullen house. Most of the shuffling stopped and the door opened, in front of me stood the most beautiful woman I laid eyes on. She had long milky legs that were exposed my eyes raked up to see the small blue shorts the girl was wearing, her hips stuck out more than anything. I trailed up to a matching top that fit her slender form. I looked at her face to see plump lips, straight nose and stunning green eyes that were the same of the man that was passed out on the bed, the same for the long curly bronze hair that was approximately at her waist.

That's when all realization hit me and I looked down to see my whole manhood was exposed to the girl. Her face flushed and her cheeks tinted a strong pink. I blushed myself from the embarrassment. I grabbed a pillow off the bed and covered my manliness.

I really didn't want to think I turned gay over night. I loved women, all types of women. Big tits, fat asses I loved it all. And it would only be a million times worse if I had sex with Edward Cullen the man that I have had competition with for as long as I could remember.

I had to say something to the young woman that stood before me. As embarrassed as I was I couldn't stay silent. I couldn't confirm the events that happened last night either. She probably thought that I was Edward's lover. I wanted to face palm myself for that one.

"Hi," I said nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand.

"Uhhhh," she said just as nervously.

I continued to add to this awkward situation by adding nervous laughter to the scenario. I had to say something since I had no clue what else I was going to say. "So who are you exactly?" I asked trying to make some conversation.

"I am Edward's younger sister." She was just as nervous as I was. "Sorry for not introducing myself in the beginning. And you are?" I felt like a dunce in not saying my name before.

"Jacob," I said simply.

Groaning came from besides me as Edward started stirring. "Too much light, voices." He said as he revealed his naked form to both me and his sister.

His sister retreated closer to the door and we both gave each other awkward glance as she retreated. The pale young man that was lying in the bed as his eyes flickered open and he looked at the tan ass of the 6 foot Indian man in front of him.

"What the Fuck happened last night!" He yelled as he looked at me then to his sister. This was the most awkward situation I would ever be in. "I am going to be sick." He held his stomach as he almost spewed all over the floor but ran to the bathroom that adjoined the room.

His sister walked out of the room and I was left in awkward silence.

**oOoOoOoOo**

After I got dressed and Edward was still throwing up in bathroom I took the liberty of going to find his little sister and making some conversation and also get some aspirin for the throbbing hang over headache I had.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen in where pots and pans were being thrown around. I saw her from behind and noticed the round apple bottoms of her ass that were hanging from the small shorts she was wearing. They were hanging tight to her body. She was at the sink washing dishes and what seemed to be getting some type of breakfast ready.

"Ahem," she turned to look at me as I leaned against one of the countertops. "Do you know where there is any aspirin or anything for a headache? My head is pounding." She nodded encouragingly. She walked over to a cabinet when I noticed her shirt was wet and she wasn't wearing bra and her nipples were at attention. The look made my mouth water slightly as her arm brushed mines as she reached for the bottle.

"Here you go. Hope it helps you. I wouldn't want to have to be a nurse to both you and my brother." She sighed as she went back to what she was doing.

I grabbed water from the fridge and took two of the pills from the bottle. My head was still pounding, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

"I wouldn't mind you being my nurse." I muttered as I went back to drinking the water of the bottle.

"What was that you said?" she turned around once more and I shrugged.

"It was nothing." I smiled as I now placed the half gone bottle of water on the counter. "So I've never seen you before." I started conversation.

"Yea I am visiting. I was actually at a stay in Catholic school for about four years I recently started college in Seattle. I thought I'd come visit my big brother." she looked down now after she focused on me when she spoke. I could see her cheeks were flushed. "I didn't know my brother had such an attractive lover. I mean I always knew there was something weird about Edward, but I didn't think he was gay." My eyes went wide.

I still didn't know if what happen last night were real or if it was just a horrible nightmare. I didn't really know if I wanted to know the truth of what happen the previous night if I engaged in sexual intercourse with Edward. I didn't want to believe it.

"I…" I was interrupted by Emmett crashing into the kitchen in only his smiley boxers and socks.

"Man that was one hell of a party last night. WOOT!" he fist pumped in the air. "I don't know what was more funny if the strip poker or you and Eddie both losing after you passed out on the couch. Dude do you have any idea how heavy you are. So did you like the little gift you got?" he asked with a huge smile on his face I wanted to slap it off his face.

It all rang a bell this smelled of Emmett and his sweaty socks. It figured he would play some sick joke of making me and Edward think we fucked last night when we really didn't.

"Emmett you're fucking sick. I really thought I had sex with Edward and I almost killed myself for it. You tested my manhood and I don't know if I could recover from that blow." I was pissed and about to attack Emmett for being such an idiot.

"Well it was hilarious; you might have some new fans. Well I am out tell Eddie I left. You," he pointed to Edwards's sister. "Might want to explain to your brother what happened cause there is no way in hell he will believe Jacob." he chuckled as he picked up some pants from the hall way.

"Wow!" Edward's sister said as she crossed her arms.

"So I know I sound stupid for this but I don't even know your name." I said as I ran my hand on the back of my neck. How could I let something such as a name escape from me when it is definitely important to know? Well not really when I would rather have her screaming my name.

"Well my name is Renesmee." She said with a sparkling smile. I tried to repeat the name, but it wasn't happening.

"Ruh- what?" I blurted out not trying to insult her, but it was just a impossible name to pronounce. "How about I call you something else?" I said as I looked around the room and saw mug from Scotland and it had the Loch Ness monster on it. Nessie it fit the girl standing in front of me so well. "Nessie?" I muttered and then I repeated it a bit more triumphantly. "Nessie!" I smiled as I like the way it rang off my tongue.

"Nessie?" she raised her eyebrow. "Nessie as in the Loch Ness monster?" she shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she still had her arms crossed across her chest. I guess she wanted to hide her breast from me and I could just imagine her nipples hard and supple like pure butter.

"Shit I'd love to show you my Loch Ness Monster." I muttered under my breath. I really hoped she hadn't heard me, but I was curious to know what was under the clothes she was wearing. I had a feeling she tasted so good as well. I wanted to see her bouncing in my lap.

"What did you say?" she raised her eyebrow. And I wanted to pray to god that she hadn't heard what I said under my breath.

"It's cute. It fits you. I was wondering… if you know… wanted me to take you… out… so you get to know around?" I had never been nervous before. I have always been a ladies' man. I guess due to the awkward situation we were put in it made this a lot more difficult. _Please don't say no, please don't say no, please don't say no._ I kept on repeating as I got nervous about it.

"Umm sure." She said simply. She didn't hesitate and I liked that. "Let me go get dressed and you can buy me breakfast. My brother hardly has anything here to eat." she was cute.

"Alright no problem." I said calmly. She bounced up and turned the water off as she went upstairs to where I was thinking she was going to go get ready. It was a good look to look at her bounce up and down.

**oOoOoOoOo**

We were now in my car and I was driving us to get some food. I didn't really think I was going to be taking my nemeses sister out. And I never thought that she would be so pretty. She was small, petite her facial expression was flawless and I wondered how she can even be related to such a prick like Edward.

"So how long are you going to stay in Forks?" it was a practical question, I wasn't one for small talk. But we obviously couldn't stay in silence. It was just really awkward.

"About a week, it is break you know. So are you and my brother like close friends?" she said as she examined her nails. Which was this green color, I just shrugged it off on how I was being so observant with her.

"I wouldn't say we are friends I'd say were closer than that." I lied.

"Really?" she said as she batted her eyelashes. I didn't know what her angle was until she placed her hand on my lap and began using her fingers in circular motions. I would admit it felt nice.

"Umm..." I swallowed hard. I didn't know how I was going to answer her. I clenched the steering wheel a little tighter than I would've wanted to. She giggled and I guess she got what she wanted.

"Pull over." she said it stern and I turned to look at her like she was crazy. We were on the road and probably in the middle of the forest.

"I can't just pull over here. You're out of your mind."

"Just do it please." She said it seductively and I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to say no. I swallowed hard and did as I was told. I pulled over on the roads shoulder and she smiled and licked her lips.

She didn't take her hand off of my thigh and she turned and smiled at me. I wondered what was going on through her mind. Was this a plot against me and I was going to be murdered pretty soon.

I gulped hard as my mouth got dry. I had never been in this predicament and I wasn't sure how to react towards it. I felt my jeans get a little tight as I felt my arousal just thicken.

"Come on don't tell me you're afraid?" she said with a mischievous smile. I would never be afraid of a girl, but this was no girl she had to be something else. I think she even gave me a run for my money on seduction. "Relax you're so tense." She spoke softly in a way that turned me even more if that were possible. I felt my pants feel uncomfortable.

I gulped once more. I didn't know what was about to happen at this moment. She ran her hands up a little north where she rubbed the bulge that was my arousal.

I shuddered a little at her touch. I don't know why she had such an effect on me. No one ever has been able to get such a reaction out of me before. I didn't know what I was going to do now. Should I just pounce on her? I seriously never felt this conflicted before.

My thoughts were interrupted by my button being undone as well as the zipper of my jeans being pulled down. I swallowed hard once more due to the fact I never wore boxers anymore since they just got in the way. She smiled once more as she stuck her hand in to touch my at attention man part. She pressed her knees together and I knew she was turned on too.

I closed my eyes as the next thing I felt was something wet on my member. A warm wet slick thing was running around the head of my member easily. My head fell back on the head rest. I didn't know what to think about what was about to happen. I was in heaven.

I opened my eyes to see her working her small delicate mouth on me. She sucked at the tip and I wanted to know where this girl had been all of my life. She worked her tongue as she tasted the best thing in the world. I couldn't complain as I bit my lip trying to control myself just a little more.

"Fuck!" I busted out as I felt like I was about to climax, I didn't know where the hell she learned how to do those tricks with her tongue but I hoped that she never stopped and I would be able to keep her forever.

She began pumping it just a little faster. I felt my toes curl as it was coming too soon. I didn't want this to end as the sensation was spectacular. Finally I busted into her small petite mouth and she drank it all down. I was a little flushed in the face, but I didn't want to be nowhere near done with her. She awoke my inner wolf and I didn't know if she really wanted me to unleash it on her.

I growled deep in my throat as she just smiled and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She did it as if she hadn't done what she had done a moment ago.

"Well that was I vitamin filled breakfast." She smiled contently. My jaw fell and I was shocked. How could it be possible that she was related to Edward Cullen? "But I am afraid I am nowhere near done with you." she said mischievously as she opened her side of the car and walked out.

She motioned for me with her index finger as she curved it telling me to follow her. I nodded my head as I took the keys out of the ignition stuffing them in my pocket. I shuffled as soon as I opened the driver's door and buttoned the jeans she had undone. I followed after her like a lost puppy in love. I had to wonder what the hell she did to me in order for me to act this way.

She walked calmly through the brush of the thick trees. It was as if she knew exactly where she was going. I didn't dare question her as I just followed her through the trees. We had been walking for at least ten minutes when we made it to a small cabin in the middle of the forest. It seemed really out of place for such a little cabin. It was so secluded.

She smiled as she pulled a small key under the mat that was in front of the house. The little cabin was a little run down like no one had been there in awhile. When she bent over I couldn't help, but admire the look I was seeing. She was an absolutely stunning woman.

She opened the door with a couple jiggles and she managed to open it. The inside was small and dusty. It was like it was meant for children. The furniture was small and everything was small.

"This used to be Edward and my playhouse. Our parents built it here for us. I haven't been here in years, but I spent some of my fondest memories here." She said as she ran a finger over one of the dusty tables. She ground the dust between her thumb and index finger. "Well let's play house." she said suggestively as she licked her lips. She began to unbutton her top and I don't know why I was still surprised to see her with no bra. Her nipples were perk and they were a supple pink.

I didn't notice I was drooling until she giggled softly. She wiped her hand across my bottom lip. She stuck her finger in my mouth and she tasted sweet like raspberries and sugar.

I groaned softly as I felt myself twitch slightly in my pants. She giggled once more as she liked the attention. She took one of my free hands and placed it on her right breast. She made me kneed it as she moaned softly. I looked at her face and into her eyes. The green eyes sparkled with radiance like two giant emerald rocks. She bit her bottom lip as she made my fingers pinch her nipple.

She brought my hand away from her breast as she twisted her fingers in mine. She guided me to a room that was near the back. She opened the door with her free hand. I licked my drying lips as she exposed a room with sky blue walls and all the furnishings were white. The bed was a metal canopy bed with white curtains that draped down like silk. It felt unreal. The bed looked like a fluffy cloud and the way the light peered into the room made it look that so much unreal.

She hooked her fingers under the black t-shirt that I was wearing. She pushed it up and over my head. She tossed it on a chair that was in the room along with her shirt that was unbuttoned. She worked on her jeans as she unbuttoned and unzipped them, but I stopped her before she pulled them down. I brought her in my arms and held her firmly. I brought my lips towards her and kissed her. The kiss was passionate as I sucked on her lower lip and she sucked on my upper lip.

She moaned in my mouth as she began to trace on my chest. I felt my pants being tight once more. She trailed her fingers down until she made it to my jeans. She ran her fingers along the rim of my pants she undid the button with one hand and unzipped it all the while her lips never left from being on mines.

It was my turn to moan in her mouth as she gripped my erection. I gripped her hips as I pushed her towards the bed. I pushed back the curtain and laid her down. She smiled against my lips. I place one knee on the bed as I place the rest of myself on each side of her legs.

She started pulling my jeans down without hesitation. I didn't know how badly it was that she had wanted me. She had seen all of me earlier today, but I hadn't seen anything further on her and I was curious.

I got back up and took her shoes off before I took her jeans off. I was revealed by no underwear as well. I think like me she knew they just got in the way. She smiled at me as she saw the way my eyes took her amazing body in. I looked at her pussy and was greeted to one small strip of hair that was the same color that was on her head. Everything else was bare and I could tell she got waxed. I was impressed with the sight. I licked my lips.

I lowered my jeans when I realized I didn't have a condom and I had some in my car, but I was already in the mood and didn't want to wait any longer to try her. She saw the expression on my face when she brought a golden wrapper between her index and middle finger. My tension was released when I knew this girl was prepared for this. I ripped the golden wrapper open as I placed the rubber on. I knew this would take a hell lot of the sensation away.

I kicked my sneakers off and shimmed out of my jeans. She spread her legs wide just waiting to take my throbbing member. I put on knee on the bed and placed the other one between her thighs. I took a deep breath when I placed myself at her entrance. I teased her a little bit with just sliding the tip in. she whimpered and I could tell she didn't want to wait any longer and she needed it. I didn't know I wanted it as bad as she did.

I slid all the way in and I couldn't believe how tight she was. She gripped the sheets tight and she bit down on her lip. I saw a tear escape from her eyes and I didn't know that I was hurting her.

"Do you want me to pull it out?" I asked and she shook her head no as I proceeded. I pumped in going slow so she could adjust herself to my size. I gripped her hips as I kept going in and out nice and easy. She started moaning and she gripped onto my shoulder bringing me closer to her. I brought my lips to hers as I started kissing her. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and it was silky.

I wanted to go into her deeper and I did filling her with all of me as she bit down on my lower lip and pulled on it. She moaned into my mouth as I hit one spot. She dug her nails into my shoulders. This all felt so good.

After going at it for another half hour she climaxed I can't even count how many times until I finally released into her as well. I pulled out when I couldn't stand the feeling as I was twitching inside of her. I looked down and noticed there was blood on the bed and I wondered where it came from. The realization hit me when I knew where it came from. I took her virginity from her.

I had to say something before I proceeded any further. I pulled the used condom and she handed me some tissue as I wrapped it in there and threw it in the waste bag. I turned to look at her as she wrapped herself in the sheet.

"Was this your first time?" I asked her. She nodded and I felt like such a bastard for taking this girl's virginity away.

The next thing that hit me was I was going to die. Edward was going to kill me for taking his sister's virginity away.

**oOoOoOoOo**

We were back in the car and we were really going to get something to eat. I pulled into the drive thru of a McDonald's to get some food. We were both silent, but she still had a small smile on her face like she never regretted none of this. She placed her hand on top of mines and I turned to look at her.

"Don't regret none of this I wanted it. I couldn't help myself since I first saw you this morning. I just hope this doesn't become a one day kind of thing. I would like to see you the rest of this week that I am here. I really like you; I promise you can forget about everything that happened once I am gone. I know I will." She smiled hopefully. I wasn't sure if I wanted to forget that this happened or that I would be able to. I sighed softly as they handed me the food and I paid for it.

"I think that's going to be my problem I might not be able to forget." I said as I raised my hand to her face and caressed her cheek. She smiled and I seen her cheeks tint pink. She was so adorable and I couldn't believe I sort of took her innocence away.

I was known around as a so called play boy. Slept around a lot yes I did, but I didn't know that this would be such a burden and eating at me now that I met this girl. How was it even possible that I liked a girl that was even related to Edward Cullen?

I drove to this park in where we could eat and just talk get to know each other without it having to be about sex. I knew that I would make the best of it and make sure that I didn't seem like a complete ass hole to her. I owed her that much since I took her virginity.

I parked the car and we started eating. She took some small bites from her food. She looked so delicate and I couldn't help but run my fingers through her hair. She turned and smiled at me and I returned the gesture.

"Umm… so I know I shouldn't feel guilty, but why didn't you tell me you were a virgin." I rubbed the back of my neck. She sighed as she lowered her sandwich to her lap.

"If I had told you I was a virgin would you have had sex with me?" she asked as she turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. She was right I wouldn't have had sex with her. I wasn't that sex driven to do it.

"Well your right I wouldn't have. I just think with how you acted I didn't believe you were. So why did you choose me?" I asked it was a simple question wasn't it. I guess part of me just wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know, it just felt right." I agreed with her. The way everything flowed made it seem like it was right. Maybe this was that thing fate that my father went on about. I didn't want to believe in these old tales about fate and how I wanted to somewhat believe it.

"Yea it felt just right." I smiled at her as I continued to eat my food. When were done I walked out of the car and went to her side. As if it were just natural I laced my fingers with hers. It just felt right to have her hand with mines.

We walked a little not that far as she saw the swings her eyes twinkled as she let go of my hand. "I'll race ya." She said as she started running for the swings. I tried to keep up, but I knew I was faster than her. I started to catch up with her and almost made it in front of her. She pushed my chest so she could push me back, but I made it in front of her and she jumped on my back which caught me off guard and I fell down which cause my pants to split at the crotch. I felt my face redden as I felt the breeze.

She started laughing when she realized what happen. "You do know this is a public park and there are children around. She held her stomach as she started laughing just a little louder. I gave her look that made her stop.

"Well this just means I got to go home, meaning I have to take you home. I am pretty sure Eddie is going to notice that little limp you have now." It was my turn to laugh at her new expression.

"Fine let's just go. I just found out that I hate you." she said as she stuck her tongue out at me. I could only shake my head with a smile on my face. She was too cute.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

I drove her home first before I would even go home. She looked like she didn't want to go. I knew she would probably hear Edward's mouth since he must be over his hang over by now. I was right as soon as I pulled up to the house Edward was pacing in front of the house.

Nessie didn't look to happy and I wasn't going to be able to get out the car with the huge hole I had in my crotch with my balls hanging out.

She turned to look at me and smiled. "Take my number and don't forget to call me. I want to see you again tomorrow. It doesn't have to be about sex. I actually just like to spend time with you." I handed her my phone and she put the number in. I called her phone so she got my number. She got out the car and waved at me. Edward looked like he was fuming and I didn't want her to get in trouble with Eddie.

I could hear his screaming all ready without her even reaching him. "How could you go out with Jacob Black!" he screamed at her. She looked down and ignored him. "I don't want you to see him anymore!" he looked at the car and pointed his finger menacingly at me. I took that as my cue to drive away from the scene of the crime. But before I pulled away she said something to him in a civilized tone. I had never seen the expression Edward pulled on it was as she said something to him that shriveled his pride.

I wondered what it was and if I would ever know to use it against him sometime. I shrugged it off and drove home. I wondered what would the next day bring.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

I got a phone call sometime in the middle of the night. I looked at the time and it was three in the morning. I answered and noticed it was Nessie, Edward's sister. I answered wondering what she wanted and if she was ok.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Come get me right now. I have to see you." she didn't give me time to answer and I put on some clothes and went to get her I parked at the corner of the block. She spotted my car and got in.

"What's this about?" I asked and she smiled as she kissed me on the lips. I wondered what actually made leave the house to fulfill this girl's demands. No other girl had been able to drag me out of bed to go see them and definitely not at three in the morning.

"I wanted to see you I told you that. Plus I couldn't sleep and Edward kept on irritating my life. He kept on saying horrible things about you. I chose not to believe them." She rubbed her thumb on my cheek. I moved so my lips were at the pad of her hand and I kissed gently as her face blushed. It truly was cute. I wondered how she had such an effect on me when I just met her. I felt like I knew her all my life maybe it was in a past life.

I started driving and she told me to drive to where the little cabin in the woods was. I wondered if I would still find it since it was pretty dark out. But I didn't reject her request. I drove to the spot I had before and pulled a flash light out of the back seat of my car. To my surprise there were fireflies in the area. The light faintly shined and I don't know why I liked to see her spin around and catch them.

It felt peaceful she was simple even though her family had all this money. She was so innocent and had to know how it was she came to my life. Even though we both agreed this wouldn't go past the week she was staying. I didn't want for it to be just that though. I guess I was starting to feel attached when I didn't want to be. I had never felt this way with no other woman. I didn't want to feel this way. Why couldn't I go back to how I used to be?

I thought it was supposed to be the girl who is attached to the man when she loses her virginity. In this case I felt the attachment pull strings to my heart to her. It was like I knew she was for me. I just didn't want to admit it and I knew I would deny those feelings whenever I could.

She was so gentle why she would even want to be with someone like me. She had no motives to do so as well. She was beautiful, gentle, and still innocent. I liked those things in her, the way she shut Edward down made me think she was feisty and knew how to stand her ground for what she wanted.

"Come." She knocked me out of my thoughts as she gripped my hand tightly and smiled. It looked like a smile from what I caught from the dark. We walked into the house and she took out some candles and lit them with a lighter. The room flickered with the candle light and it was nice.

"So why did you wake me up. You know I am still tired." I crossed my arms across my chest with a smirk. She smiled and walked over to me as she told me to sit on the small couch. She sat in my lap as she placed her head on my shoulder. She nuzzled her nose on my neck and it felt nice. I felt calmed down with her. She eased me.

"I had told you, I just wanted you." she whispered in my ear which caused me to shudder just a little. "I have a feeling I'll sleep a lot better with you." I could feel her smile. I picked her up and brought her to the room.

She kissed along my jaw and sucked slowly on my neck. I couldn't help but shutter just a little. She wasn't helping me in this situation and I knew this would end in something else. I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I have never been a person to not take advantage of this kind of situation. I have always known what I wanted and when I wanted it.

With her it was just a little different. I wondered why it was so different. I opened the curtain of the bed and placed her on the bed. Unlike last time I just kicked off my sneakers and lay down next to her. I was still tired. This girl had woke me up just so she can be with me.

I lay flat on my back with her still in my arm. She turned her body and snuggled into me and placed one of her legs over my thigh. She still smelled sweet and I placed my arm around her waist. I just played with the silkiness of her skin that was exposed from her shirt riding up.

"This is nice." She whispered into my chest. I didn't say a word and just managed to give her an approving sound. I continued to run my fingers on her stomach. I don't understand how I would even end up with a girl like her. I didn't even know much about her either. I wanted to know just a little more on this mysterious girl.

She just came in my life and changed it and I don't know what I am going to do about it. I felt her breathing regularly and I looked down to see she fell asleep. She looked so innocent like this and I still wouldn't forgive myself for taking advantage of her. How was I supposed to know she was a virgin though.

Her breathing was calm and her heart beat was at a regular pace. Her being next to me was relaxing. I could feel my eye lids droop and I would be going to sleep pretty soon.

**oOoOoOoOo**

I woke up and all I saw was the white curtain of the bed. We were indeed still in the cabin. Nessie was still in my arms and she was still asleep. The light from the window was shining pretty brightly and I wondered what time it was. I looked down at Nessie and saw how her lips were slightly parted and she looked beautiful angelic like in her sleep. I didn't want to wake her so I just admired the look. I would wait until she woke up to move.

I started thinking what if she thought I was weird in just looking at her sleeping. What is wrong with me? Why does she affect me in such a way? How can she affect me in this way when no other girl has been able to do this?

I had so many questions yet no answers. I guess these were just matters of the heart. I had never been so confused in my life. Yet I was still able to just follow her and ignore my mind and think logically. This was weird and I didn't know if I should feel this way. I shook the thoughts out of my head and I would just at least see this through for today. I would worry about these ideas later when she actually left.

I felt her moving and I knew she would be waking up soon. I tried to act like I was asleep so she wouldn't think I was weird for staring at her while she was sleeping. I was right she was awake when I felt her moving just a little more and she stretched. The next thing I knew she moved from being in my arms. But she didn't leave. I felt her now straddling my hips. She pressed herself into my groan and I involuntarily bucked my hips up and she giggled.

The next instant her lips were on mine and I opened my eyes. I didn't hesitate and I kissed her back. This sure as hell was a good wake up call. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her deeper. I couldn't deny the amount of passion that her kiss held. I just could melt into her. She was everything I could ask for in a woman.

She pulled back and a small smile lingered on her lips. I couldn't help it so I just kissed her lips once more. It was soft and sweet a very innocent kiss. Her lips were so soft and they fit perfectly with mines. I wanted more of her, yet I didn't want to push it. If she wanted some more I would make her decide. I wouldn't pressure her in any way.

"I don't know what I feel when I am with you." I confessed. I didn't even know the words left my mouth until it was out. I wanted to face palm myself for being so blunt.

"I see, I know I like to be with you and I don't know exactly what this is. I do know I want to continue this at least for the rest of this week. I don't care what my brother says. This would just be our little secret." She kissed me once more and I couldn't deny that I liked to be with her too. I just didn't want to be led on.

I pulled away from her kiss just a little. I began to speak on her lips. "Are you sure you want this to end as soon as you leave?" I had to know the answer to this.

"Yes, you are the perfect guy for me to experiment on. Plus I know being with you pisses off my brother. Why didn't you tell me that my brother hates you? He said you are his rival." She raised her eyebrow and I knew she wanted an answer. She moved back and just sat on my hips as she crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

"I knew this question was coming." I breathed thoroughly. "I've known your brother since High School. It has always been a competition between us. We never let ourselves become friends. It was either we were competing at sports, women, money, anything you can imagine we have competed for. We are definitely not on good terms. I hate the guy's guts because he thinks he is better than everyone, but he is never going to be better at me." I took another breath. She stayed quiet and didn't really say anything.

I closed my eyes because we were now in an awkward conversation. I felt her lips on mines yet again this time I opened my eyes and noticed her eyes were closed and when I wrapped my arms around her I noticed she had gotten rid of the shirt.

This girl was going to be the end of me. I pressed myself into her the most I could and I was turned on with the regular morning wood. She knew where she had me and I was a little afraid by her actions.

Her fingers went down between us and unbutton my jeans. She pulled away from me and got up as she took her clothes off completely. My eyes analyzed every corner of her body and I couldn't turn away. She came back to me and pulled my jeans off as well as she went to my shirt. She came and sat on my stomach and I could feel how moist she was as her sweet pussy dripped on me. She kissed me and pulled on my lower lip. I couldn't help, but groan with her actions.

I wanted to be in her already and the anticipation just turned me on even more. I could feel the pre-cum escaping from my member. She stopped kissing me and handed me a black and purple wrapper. I liked that she was always prepared. I ripped the wrapper open and placed the rubber on. She wanted to be on top and I could tell that was her dominance kicking in.

As soon as the rubber was on she hovered herself over my length and she fell on it. She was so tight. I held her by her hips as I helped her adjust to me once more. She started rocking her hips and her lips went to be on mines. Being inside of her was amazing and I was in pure ecstasy.

She rocked herself harder as she worked her hips and I don't know what the hell she did. She did something with her hips as she circled my member in a quick moment. I couldn't help but moan for that one. I grabbed one her nipples in my mouth and sucked on it. She moaned as she rocked harder.

I gripped her hips as I guided them up and down. I had a feeling I wasn't going to last very long on this round. She had me going crazy and all I wanted was more of her. I felt the tension and I came inside of her. She smiled and I was surprised that she wasn't disappointed. I knew she at least got hers. This was the first time I didn't last long and I was a little tired and sweaty. I would need a couple minutes before we picked up again.

She got off of me and lay next to me. I wasn't one for cuddling after sex. To me it was just sex. The lovey dovey kind of shit just wasn't me. I felt out of place and this had to be some weird kind of dream. I didn't expect this would be coming to me. I def didn't see this coming.

"Jacob?" Nessie called my name and I turned to look at her. "You're always in this pensive mood, are you alright?" she asked me. I turned to look away and looked up staring at the top of the curtain.

"Yea I am fine, just a little you know we just had sex." I didn't want to admit some of the things I was feeling. It made me feel out of character and I didn't like it that much.

"Oh, well maybe we should go out to eat and actually do something fun. Like paint balling or something." She knew how to get me happy without really doing it.

"You know what that sounds good. But are you sure you want to go paint balling with me?" I raised my lip in a smirk and I wanted to laugh. No one had been able to beat me in paint balling, not even the one and only Edward Cullen.

"Yes I am serious, I used to go with Edward and we used to have so much fun." She smiled and I couldn't say no to that.

"Fine, but don't think I'll take it easy on you just because you're a girl."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

**oOoOoOoOo**

We went for lunch at a diner. Nessie wanted to go to a specific diner in where she said she remembered eating the best veggie burgers. I agreed with her. She got a veggie burger while I got some steak. We talked a little. She told me how she was in college for English. I told her how I was in college for Engineering.

We actually did have a couple things in common, like music. Some foods, it wasn't a lot, but it was something. After lunch we went to the Paint ball range. I loved coming here and I loved the smell of all the paint. I used to have so much fun here when I was younger. It was a good way to practice for hunting without using a real gun. I just had so much fun here and it was away to let go of any frustrations I had. I made it like a second home. I spent so much time here that it meant so much to me.

I smiled once I parked the car and we were in front of the field. I could smell a victory coming. I knew I wasn't going to take it easy on this girl and it would probably be an easy victory.

When we got into the actual field I went to the desk to pay for the rentals. I was going to have fun she smiled so innocently. She had no clue to what was coming to her in a matter of minutes. I still had my triumphant smile on. I don't know why, but I knew that this victory would taste so much sweeter.

We got the gear and I paid for three rounds. The rounds would end quickly I knew this. I put on my armor as she went and did the same on another end of the field. I took a deep pull of the smell around me. It smelt of paint, tree's and freshly cut grass. This would be so much more fun. I had a grin plastered on my lips.

When the bell rang telling us the round started, I used all my stealth to not be detected. I was good at that. I looked around to see if I could find her. It was like she wasn't there. When I heard a shot being shot and it hit right next to me I looked at the color and it was her color. She had the pink one's while I had the blue ones.

She was actually pretty good as she missed me by about a foot. I still hadn't spotted her, but I knew she was very close by the shot she just did. I don't know why the thought kind of turned me on. Yet one more thing we had in common.

I hit the floor and look to see if she was above me. She wasn't. I was in a crotched position moving myself around the field. I still hadn't caught her until I saw a flash of bronze. I aimed towards her and shot the blue pellet. She dodged it quickly. I had to admit she was a worthy adversary.

She shrugged it off like nothing happened. My mouth dropped and the adrenaline rushed through my veins and I had an impulse. I had to get her. I went in the direction she was, but she disappeared once more.

Her stealth was amazing. There was no way I could trace her tracks. She masked herself way to good. I followed trying to contain my own stealth. She was good and I didn't know what the outcome of this would be anymore.

With her brother I knew all his faults and it was easy to take him out. Edward was fast, but he wasn't as strong. It was just too easy for me to take him out. I ran my fingers along the metal of the paint ball gun. I looked to my left then my right. I still saw no sign of her. I went down one of the paths of the paint ball field to one of the corners where boxes were stacked up. I spotted the bronze curls one more time. This time it looked like she wasn't ready for me.

With my stealth I approached the corner trying not to give up. She would not best me. I refused to lose to this girl. I pined myself next to the box and turned to see her breathing calmly. She turned to see if I was nearby, but she looked on the wrong side.

I was about to shoot, but she turned and shot me five times against the vest. I was shocked as my jaw fell down wide. She smiled at me and blew on the end of the gun. "I guess I win round one." She batted her eyelashes innocently and I still couldn't get over the shock. She beat me in less than ten minutes and easily.

"I took it easy on you." I huffed.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Two more rounds and I lost. I made sure in the second round that I worked on my agility. She was good and I swear that was a major turn on. She didn't take it easy on me and she took this seriously. I still couldn't believe she had won.

"So since I won you get to buy me ice cream, with all the fix ins." She smiled. I rolled my eyes she played me like a fiddle.

"I didn't know you were that good. You took me for granted." I huffed. All she could do was laugh. "But since you won I guess it's the least I could do. Even though I would have got you ice cream anyway." I smiled at her she hit my shoulder playfully.

"Do I sense a little bit of jealousy?" her tone was playful. I must admit I was a little jealous that she actually won against me. No one had ever been able to since it was my favorite thing to do.

"Not at all, I just have one question though." She tilted her head to look at me as I was driving to the ice cream parlor.

"Go ahead." She prompted.

"How did you get so good at shooting and being undetected?" It was a question that was on my mind since round one.

"Well to be honest. I used to play with Edward. To my parents I was a prodigy because I picked up to everything pretty quickly. Edward was always a little jealous because of that. I am a master at stealth when I trained for martial arts. It was pretty fun. I guess I use other things I learn while at war like that. They come in handy." She smiled and I was impressed yet again.

"All of that and your only nineteen. Wow that is pretty impressive." I smiled at her and she returned it.

I pulled up to the ice cream spot and we got out. I couldn't help but laugh at how she acted once we were in the store. She was like a kid at the candy store. She looked so excited and I wondered why she was. It was just ice cream a favorite American food.

"Why are you so excited its just ice cream?" I asked and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Well when you have parents like the ones I do, and when you are at a Catholic school for four years like a nun they think everything is a sin. I never got to grow up like normal kid. When your dad is a dentist and your mom is a nutritionist you don't get to splurge on junk food and for just once I could do all of that with you. You have no idea how many rules and regulations I have broke just since I met you." she sighed and I understood why she did all the things that she did. Why she chose to do them with me.

I was the only one who didn't know about her and would do anything she wanted without hesitation. It was a way to claim her freedom without anyone really knowing. I didn't know any of these things and now that I did I had no clue that I didn't want to let her go.

"Well you can have anything you want while you're with me." I smiled at her and her eyes twinkled with glee.

"Thank you." she kissed me on the lips.

She went over to the freezer and looked over the ice cream choices. She decided on getting a huge Sunday and I wouldn't of had it any other way. She got brownies chocolate chips, nuts, and all kinds of things on her ice cream. It looked like a child's dream as the M&M's did the trick.

We decided on sharing it. It was pretty funny she ate most of it when you would think it would be the other way around. We were now in sugar shock from all the sugary contents in her sundae.

"Jacob, I don't want to go home right now." She said as she held her stomach. I didn't want her to go either. I guess I started feeling that sense of attachment once more.

**oOoOoOoOo**

The whole week that she was here was actually fun. We went on dates, and we had mine blowing sex. I knew that the moment she was gone I would miss her a lot. I didn't want to have these feelings but I knew it was going to happen. In the one week that I spent with her we spent a relationship that others would think were of a couple who had been with each other for years or even knew each other for years.

When we went on dates we didn't do stuff that a normal couple would do. We didn't do the usual dinner and a movie. Most of our dates were things that I wouldn't think a girl would be interested in doing.

We would go cliff diving, paint balling, foot ball, and a little baseball. I beat her at football while she had me at baseball. I had to admit she was really good, but I didn't hold that against her since I knew Edward and his family actually loved baseball. We actually sparred once and to my surprise she won at that too. You wouldn't think that a 5 foot 7 girl would beat a 6 foot 1 Indian man. She did though and it was because of her training in Martial arts and she was a certified black belt and she was actually registered at it too. I was impressed by all the things I learned about her.

Now that I knew she was going to leave I didn't want that to happen. I didn't just gain a fuck buddy; I also gained someone who could be like a best friend. She interested me in so many ways. It wasn't necessarily as a fucking partner. Yes the sex was a plus, but I wanted her so much more. I am surprised it only took me a couple days to realize this. I had a impulse and I couldn't let this end just like this.

I didn't want to forget about everything that happen this week. I wanted to keep everything intact as it was. I wanted to have the opportunity to actually date her, to actually spend my time with her. To get to know her just a little more, to get to know her like no other person has known her in her life.

That's the only reason that I wanted it to be. I had to let her know that before she left. I would stand up to her brother if that were the case as well. I would do anything just to get the opportunity to get to know her further.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I parked the car about a block away from Edward's house. I got out of the car and I saw as Edward was putting her luggage into the car. I knew she would be taking a plane to Seattle. The Cullen's had money like that to spend and it was the quickest way then driving almost three hours and then having to take a ferry. I took a deep breath for the courage I had gained to even be doing something like this.

I walked up to the house and Edward eyed me up and down with a look I couldn't really understand. I took another breath as I knew I was going to hear my rival's voice saying some bull shit.

"Jacob what are you doing here? Don't tell me this has something to do with Renesmee?" he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well." I said nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck.

I didn't get the chance to really answer Edward's question because the girl in whom I came over here in the first place came out with a box in her hands. I frowned this was really happening. She was leaving and I wouldn't really get to see her until I don't know when.

"Hello Jacob." she said as she smiled at me. My eyes raked up and down her body as I noticed the tight dark wash denim jeans she was wearing with a plain purple cashmere sweater. She had her hair out but the top was held with a purple silk head band. This girl even dressed simple was beautiful. Her cheeks tinted pink when she noticed I was staring at her and I felt like an idiot for not being able to speak and tell her what I wanted to tell her.

"Umm… Nessie I actually… wanted to… talk … with… umm… you." I said nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck as of habit.

"Sure." She smiled brightly. "Umm Edward I left another box in the room I was staying in. It's kind of heavy so would you do me the favor." She batted her eyelashes at him so angelically. I knew he wasn't going to say no. he just nodded but gave me a warningly look. I didn't know if I should be afraid of it.

As soon as Edward left I took her hands in mine and I was going to tell her why I didn't want to end our relationship at this. That I actually wanted to continue talking to her and that I couldn't just forget her like I never met her. She was too special for me to say I just never knew she existed.

"Listen I am a little nervous so this might sound all retarded and jumbled and unorganized. I didn't really think it through on how I was going to say it." I sighed and she just looked at me knowingly.

"It's ok just say what's on your mind." She tried to comfort me and it was working slightly with the bundle of nerves I had on my shoulders. Well mostly in my throat because the words didn't want to come out.

"Ok look this whole week that we spent together and we had fun and all. I really liked it and I don't want to stick to our about we were just going to refine this relationship to just this week you were going to be here. I really got to like you and I like everything about you. I guess what I am trying to say is, I don't want to forget about this. I don't want to forget about you." those were the most words I have ever had to say and I didn't think they would be that difficult to even leave my mouth.

She was speechless for a couple more moments and I wondered maybe she just didn't feel the same way. Maybe I was the only one and the feelings were only one sided. If that was the case I would feel like a even bigger idiot for even coming out here and trying to express myself.

I didn't get to object or even doubt myself a moment more. Her lips were on mine and I melted into her wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into me. The kiss lingered a little longer than just a tap kiss as her lips were moving on mines as mines did the same. She finally was the one who broke the kiss.

"I was just waiting for you to say it." she started smiling which made me smiling. "If you want to continue this I can come here every weekend. It will be a little long distance, but I am sure we can get to know each other better that way." She smiled again and kissed me softly.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

So that's how one drunk night, waking up to thinking I had gay sex with my enemy. To meeting the most amazing girl of my life to actually starting a relationship with her, I wouldn't have had it any other way. This girl was amazing even if we went through awkward situations throughout most of it. I wouldn't change the events of that day for anything in the world. I met the most amazing woman. The woman of my life.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that. Any ideas about this be free to speak your mind and let me know what you thought. Remember this was fun and I have nothing against any of the things that may seem bad in this fic. It was supposed to be a humor fic in where a guy is in a really awkward situation. We rarely get a man's perspective on these kind of things. Well Review and let me know what you thought. ;D **


End file.
